Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by Gypsy-Airs
Summary: "Do you want to build a snowman? I mean I've never built one before." Because even something troublesome needs to happen sometime.


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

-This came to me yesterday before I left to college for the Spring semester. I am obsessed with this song right now so I made it into a present for my friend. Happy Birthday to Crow's Gamble. Without him I would probably not be writing this story and posting it or trying to get back out into the world of the internet. So here's to you Crow, may your days be filled with blessings and joys that you never thought possible, and also a healthy career in writing! :) It was going to be a Saku/Shika fic but I will leave it as a Tema/Shika because I know Crow likes that pairing a lot better!

-Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Unfortunately or else who knows what would go out the window!

It was winter time in Konoha. It was the typical weather spasms, sunny with highs in the 60s one day then a winter mix with highs in the mid-20s the next. The only thing Shikamaru knew is that the weather was, in his own words, troublesome. It was hard for him to decide what to wear to training, if he did decide to go instead of sleep in all day. Today, though, was an important day for the jounin.

The final step in an alliance with Suna was going to be set in place today by the Kazegage and his siblings. It was meant to start with the final treaty talk in the Hokage's office and then proceed into a festival to celebrate the new begging between the two nations. The celebration was to be started by the official signing of the treaty between himself, Shikamaru, and Temari, one of the sand siblings.

Shikamaru looked out the window. How horrible today's weather would be. The past few days it had been wonderful spring like weather, but the night before last had been the cold front everyone had been worried about. It sent temperatures dipping into the low teens and the possibility of snowfall later in the day. He sighed as he shrugged on the jounin vest; he knew that no matter the weather all of Konoha would turn out to celebrate the treaty. Maybe he should just stay inside and fake sick for a day., but the thought of the Hokage's apprentice coming to forcibly remove him from his apartment didn't sound pleasant.

He opened the door to be greeted by a blast of ice cold air. Today would be the most troublesome day of them all. He trudged out his door and immediately regretted not wearing an extra layer of socks.

Temari was prepared to tackle the Konoha winter as much as a a rodent was prepared to be eaten by a hawk. The icy air sliced through her "winter" clothes. They had been told to bring their warmest clothes, which ended up being no match for the real cold they were experiencing.

The treaty talks had ended over an hour ago, so during the limited free time she had gained until the festival had started she went in search of something to warm her body and spirits. She walked down the streets of Konoha amazed at how many people had already begun to fill the streets for the festival. Nearly a third of the city was already setting up shops and preparing to celebrate the peace talks, and by now the snow that was forecasted was beginning to fall down in large flakes.

Each stall had something different to offer. Items ranged from small trinkets, snacks, and drinks to other items that would make the cold more bearable. Temari stepped inside a small shop that advertised scarves and hand gloves. The gloves that she had were made to stand the cold of the desert, not the cold of Konoha. She was busy looking at the colorful scarves when the door opened and the cold air swept in.

"What a surprise to see you here." She heard from behind her. Even without turning around she knew that Shikamaru was behind her.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Temari teased as Shikamaru stepped around the display and smiled at her.

They had developed the teasing attitude towards each other when Shikamaru was assigned to guide her around Konoha for the first set of peace talks. It wasn't the same teasing that she used with her brothers; it was more developed into the playful attitude of a childhood crush. In short it was simple, sweet, and not weighed down with the commitment of a relationship.

"The ceremony is going to start soon." He said as she sorted through the scarves. "We should get going to the main event."

Temari shook her head, "I am not leaving until I buy a warmer scarf. I want something to match my fan but I haven't had any luck."

Shikamaru sighed; she was going to take forever to look for a matching scarf. He pondered just leaving and heading on without her but it would be troublesome if she was late to the ceremony. Shaking his head he dived into the pile of scarves to aide in her efforts.

Temari was about to give up on the search when Shikamaru dangled something in front of her face. It was the same purple that could be found on her fan with just the right amount of beige and black to compliment it. She smiled; he always could find the thing she wanted more quick than anything.

Once Temari had paid for her items they left to attend the ceremony. It was a short type of affair; Temari didn't even know why there would be a large celebration for such a tiny piece of paper. Both Temari and Shikamaru played their parts well and the crowd roared with applause and celebration when the Hokage shook hands with the Kazekage. By the time the signing had ended, snow was beginning to become more noticeable.

The two ninja walked off to a small seating area. Temari was amazed by the snowfall. In Suna they had nothing like this, unless a person counted the dozens of snowstorms that occurred throughout the year. Shikamaru took this opportunity and walked off to a small stand that was selling hot chocolate.

"Here." Shikamaru held out a cup of the steaming beverage to Temari. "It will keep you warm."

Temari blushed as she took the cup, it wasn't unusual to find Shikamaru doing these small acts of kindness to her, but each time it caught her off-guard. He had managed to find the perfect scarf and also help her with anything else that she needed. He was a sweet guy and wasn't afraid of her like the jounin in Suna.

"Thank you." She said lightly. There were little kids running around everywhere making snow angels and throwing small snowballs. "Hey Shikamaru I have a question."

"What is it?" He asked after taking another gulp of his hot chocolate. It burned his throat but it warmed him slowly from the inside out.

"Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked quietly. He turned to look at her. Somehow she had managed to bury her head further into the purple scarf to hide her growing blush. "Never mind, it was just a random question."

Shikamaru looked at her closer. She was beautiful, smart and even occasionally a girly girl, but it had made him respect her even more as friend than a fellow ninja. He could hear her still talking trying to cover question.

"It's just I've never built one and-"He placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"Let's do it." He said quietly. Temari smiled and drank the rest of her hot chocolate in one large gulp.

"Then let's go!" She grabbed his hand and drew him to the opening. Even though there was not enough snow to make a good snowman, he would do it despite the troublesome opportunities it might bring, for her.

FINI

==So a little shaky on the end but I wanted to have a sweet note. :) So there you have it Crow. It might be the sappy shoujo infested type of genre that you don't like very much but this is what I have for you so deal with it :) I hope you had an amazing birthday!


End file.
